


Vivisection

by ChromeHoplite



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Dissection, M/M, Tendrils, Tentacles, Vivisection, demon kinks, incisions, medical student ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite
Summary: Ciel & Sebastian sneak into a cadaver lab to do some quick "cramming" before a final examination. Ciel discovers one of his demon's kinks.





	Vivisection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nighttime_tea_party](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_tea_party/gifts), [Dragonsploosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/gifts).



> This came about as a result of a joke on Tumblr...   
> Thanks to nighttime_tea_party for the medical school memories and her ongoing amazing writes!   
> Thanks to Dragonsploosh for cultivating my love of the monstrous through her writing!

It was past midnight when Sebastian blew open the doors to the cadaver lab, medical instrument kit in hand, closely followed by Ciel who wore a lab jacket and latex gloves and carried an anatomy textbook under his arm. 

“Which dissection table is your own, Young Master?” he asked barely able to conceal his enthusiasm at what the evening promised to bring. 

Ciel wordlessly nodded towards the left-hand corner of the room where a white polyester sheet veiled a corpse underneath. He demon lifted the corner and got a good look at it: bloated belly distended the size of a watermelon, eyes bulging and staring blankly at him, muscles stiff from rigor mortis and skin yellowing but denoting an erotic bouquet of death that clung tenaciously to it despite the formaldehyde that had been administered. 

He took the cadaver’s wrist in hand and read the tag, “Sorry, Mr. Smith, but it seems you’re occupying my table.” He hoisted the body with ease and stored it in a nearby refrigerated locker before removing his clothes, folding them neatly and placing them on another nearby corpse. “Well then, your exam is tomorrow is it not? Nothing like a last bit of last minute “cramming” to help with the nerves?” he said climbing onto the table and laying supine on the cold, hard surface. 

“Shut up, Sebastian. Corpses don’t speak.” 

“Quite right, Young Master. My body is at your disposal, do with it what you will,” his answering purr was heavy with implication. 

Ciel pursed his lips and applied a liberal amount of tiger balm beneath his nose to avoid another bout of nausea. He swallowed, taking in the perfect milky expanse of flesh displayed before him, muscles tensing and relaxing beneath the demon’s skin in anticipation. 

In the time it took to open the textbook to confirm the area of incision, Sebastian’s cock had swelled and lay there throbbing on his taut belly. Ciel knew his servant wasn’t doing this for any altruistic reason, the bastard was totally going to get off on being vivisected. Taking the Sharpie from behind his ear and uncapping it, Ciel pushed the large member to the side, keeping the back of his hand against it to prevent it from rebounding in order to draw a pointed line from where the coarse pubic hair began to the sternum. He withdrew his hand moments later and the proud cock bobbed back into place, smearing the pen mark with the precum that spilled from the slit. 

The young man’s heart rate picked up at the sight of it and he gave his head a shake trying to clear his mind and focus at the task at hand; they had under an hour before security would be making their rounds again. He wet his lips and inhaled as he placed the blade of the scalpel against the soft flesh. He heard a sharp intake of breath and instinctively looked to Sebastian’s face. The demon wore an impish grin, his face lovely and arrogant as both arms rested behind his head as though he were waiting patiently for a relaxing massage. Bastard.

The last thing Sebastian felt was patience despite his outward appearance; when Ciel had hesitated to pierce his skin, he removed one of his own hands from under his head and placed it over Ciel’s, gripping the small fist, “You’re shaking, Young Master. If you want to be a surgeon, you’ll need a steady hand.” And with that, he dug the blade into his own flesh. 

A moan echoed in the sterile room and bounced off the bare walls. Ciel’s eyes widened only fractionally before he brought the blade up again to the uppermost surface of the delicate flesh and sawed through the skin as though it was butter.

Sebastian squirmed and writhed beneath the blade, groaning when he pushed his body up to insert the knife deeper into his core, “More, Ciel… Deeper… Harder...” he pleaded. When the mortal complied, black viscous fluid bled from the wound, its smell enticing, sweet, mouthwatering. Ciel swallowed, cutting with sure hands until he hit the xiphoid process. The incision was neat despite its depth, the black substance pouring liberally out of the demon, inky in the trails it left over his lower ribs and abdomen and pooling onto the floor. 

Ciel walked around the Sebastian trying to find a good position from which to make his lateral cut to open up the abdominal cavity when dark smoky tendrils danced up from the incision, curling into the air some feet above the demon’s body, holding the medical student still, tangling itself like fingers in the hair at the back of his head and giving it a vicious tug. 

“Sebas-” 

A smaller, blunted shadowy coil rubbed the slick surface of the demon’s body and found Ciel’s mouth. It dripped with the inky substance before smearing it on the young man’s pursed lips with its tip and forced itself through the barrier of his teeth and into the warm cavern of his mouth. 

Sebastian groaned and growled, no longer able to retain a hold on his human facade as his soot-tipped hand found Ciel’s smaller one and pushed it through the laceration carved by his master while his other hand forced Ciel’s around his pulsing cock. He bucked into the tight little fist, while the smoky substance fucked the boy’s mouth. 

For all his failings in Anatomy class, nobody knew the demon’s body quite like his little master. From inside the wound, the demon felt his master’s digits brush, caress and stroke the ephemeral substance within the empty cavity as though Ciel’s fingers were chasing a shadow that could not be caught. A deep rumbling purr echoed from Sebastian’s chest as he dug his heels into the metal table, feverishly pistoning his hips and heightening the bite of nails that dragged along his shaft, the little hand too small to wrap all the way around the demon’s girth. 

As he neared his peak the coil removed itself from Ciel’s mouth, glistened in the minimal light with a sheen of spit running down the length as the rest of the darkened tendrils pushed aggressively against the boy’s head onto Sebastian’s desperately aching cock. The kiss of his teeth tore at the length as he forced himself deeper into Ciel’s throat; he felt the press of a hot flattened tongue, the boy’s saliva run down the length and the vibration of his moans and whines around the head as they joined the wet squelching sounds his dick made pushing in and out of his master’s naughty little mouth. He pushed deep to hit the back of the welcoming throat one last time before he pulled out and released onyx pearlescent beads of cum onto the boy’s face, neck and lab coat. 

Ciel sputtered and coughed, only taking the length of a breath to marvel at how Sebastian’s skin had knitted and repaired itself with ease. He looked at his textbook open on the ground at his feet and sighed in exasperation, “I made it to step three of twelve... this didn’t help at all Sebastian!” he said wiping his face with the bottom of his lab coat. 

“I beg to differ, Young Master,” Sebastian answered with a sly curl to his lips.


End file.
